Death Wears a Silver Mask
by Kamen-Oh
Summary: Azula is haunted by her one and only desire. What lengths will she go, and what dark deals will she make to finally call Zuzu her own? Rated M. Zucest
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender.

Death Wears a Silver Mask:

Chapter 1:

"That's the third time this month! And another guard no less!" One voice exclaimed.

"I swear she's becoming immune to the sedation." Another added.

"If the Firelord wants us to keep her here we are going to need more support!" The first one exclaimed.

Azula growled from inside her cell. Usually the nurses waited until they were further down the hall before they scoffed. The routine has been the same for the duration of her incarceration, and though that wouldn't ordinarily be the correct term, it was applicable given her time in the solitary detention cells. The small rooms made up of four stone walls, a set of bars in the middle, and door on the other side of those bars were more home to her than her own room after a point.

The staff didn't mind locking her up in the slightest. Another night in the straight jacket, the more chi it would drain, the more chi it drained, the weaker she became, and the weaker she became, the safer the hospital was. After three months nobody could count offhand how many people she attacked, or how many episodes she had. Those she attacked, and those who witnessed the episodes, were too crippled with fear to recount the tales, but the mental, and occasional physical scares were seared into their minds and bodies respectively.

Most recently it was a guard Azula caught staring at her for too long. In the name of her honor she couldn't let the peasant mentally disrobe her, especially in her current state. Azula could barley face her mirror in the morning without her crown and make up. Without them, she felt exposed as a newborn. To go without them everyday was more a punishment to her than being sent to the island institution. She wasn't sure how long it had been, all she knew was it was too long. Stirring up the occasional brawl, or punishing stuff for their insolence was the only joy to be discovered. She wanted to leave this place more than anybody there, but the so called doctors couldn't do their jobs. She felt no change since the day she entered the hospital. She was still stricken by nightmares, visions, and outbursts she couldn't control. More and more did she believe she was destined to rot in this asylum with no means of escape. All by the design of the new Firelord, her own brother.

She couldn't begin to comprehend her brother's rationale. After all his years of weakness, after all his failures, and after all his treachery, she still offered him a place at her side after the invasion of Ba Sing Se. She offered him redemption no one would ever consider. She offered every last piece of kindness in her heart to him, only to have him shatter them all right when she needed him most.

He betrayed her again on the day of black sun, but this time he's reaping the rewards of playing for the right team at the right time. Azula couldn't comprehend why she was not offered the same opportunity at redemption she granted her insolent brother, or why she was sentenced to die for her loyalty to her father and country. For one so concerned about his friends, Zuko seemed more than content with letting his own bloodline die off. Just thinking about Zuko for too long caused her pain she couldn't describe. It wasn't pain a sword, or a wayward blast of fire could cause. It was a pain she never felt before.

It was a pain she felt in her heart.

The pain didn't come from knowing her brother betrayed his family, or betrayed their country, it was because he betrayed her. After the emotional turmoil he sent her heart into by merely being in her presence, after the confusion he caused her, after the all the blood he sent rushing through her veins, after all nights she laid awake thinking about him, after forcing her to witness his pathetic romance with one of her best friends, he left her alone, without comfort, cold, without feeling, and broken, beyond repair. Before she had the chance to cause herself any more distress, she lost control of body and found herself suddenly collapsing onto one of the stone walls of her cell.

When she began to come to, she felt the familiar effects of the sedatives used on her before. The dizziness and sudden hunger were all too common. When her eyes slowly began to blink open, she only expected to see her cell darkened by the night's sky, but what she saw instead perplexed her.

She had a visitor.

One who was gracious enough to light the candle on the other side of the bars. As Azula's vision became clearer, the identity of the man standing in front of her became anything but. His skin was akin to one born in the Fire nation. His long maine was wild and black like the night sky she was so used to seeing, but curiously, Azula saw blonde streaks embedded amongst the black. His attire matched the color of his hair. A cloak draped his body, black with patterns Azula recognized but couldn't place, what was under it she couldn't make out. The walking stick he carried also raised questions. He didn't appear elderly at, so she began to suspect this man either was, or wanted to be perceived as royalty of some kind. Only one thing on his person broke the predominately black color scheme, and it drew plenty of attention to his face. A silver mask. It was unlike one Azula had ever seen. It covered just his forehead, his right eye, and most of his right cheek, not bothering with the left side, or the center of his face. Because he chose to leave those areas exposed, Azula could plainly see the smile the graced his face as she came to.

"Welcome to the world of the living." He said.

Azula's ear twitched at the sound of his voice. It was in the upper register for a man and piercing to the ear, yet somehow was warm at the same time. "Who are you supposed to be?" Azula asked with a voice still raspy from her forced sleep, and a drifty, uninterested tone. Her visitor laughed.

"Your attitude always delighted me little one." He said.

Azula arched an eyebrow, her visitor's statement puzzling her. "Do I know you?" She asked, again with only a semi-interested tone.

"No but I know you've heard of me." Her visitor replied confidently.

"Oh?" Azula replied now with a tint if amusement in her voice. "How can you be so sure?" She asked.

Her visitor offered a chuckle first, "I know all that is said and done...and thought." His voice lowered in pitch for his reply.

As Azual awoke all the pressing questions of this situation flooded her mind. Who was this person? How did he get in? Was he a person, or just another illusion? Although she became increasingly as the moments passed, her voice reflected annoyance rather than insecurity. "Look if you're an actual person just get to the point of why you're here before I scream for the guards, or if you're another hallucination, haunt me, then go." Azula commanded.

"I am neither my dear." Her visitor said. With a grin on his face he transformed from his humanoid form into a mass of black smoke. He passed through the bars and rematerialized on the other side of the cell, with the now frightened princess on the other side. Normally she would have more control over her emotions, but the fact she scurried flinched when her visitor entered her cell gave it away. If she was not already leaning against the back wall, she would have motioned towards it. "Don't fret Azula." Her visitor said as he crouched to meet the eye level of the sitting girl. "I would gain nothing from bringing you harm.

Azula's patience began to wear thin. "Who are you, and how do you name?" Azula more barked than asked.

"Finally," her visitor said. "You're letting your true emotions show. This will make things much easier I assure you."

"Answer me!" Azula commanded.

"Very well," her visitor said as he rose to his feet. "I've existed from the morning of this world and I shall continue until the last star falls from the night. I am humanity's gateway into the next level of their existence. I've gone by many names over the eons but only one is my own, I...am Azreal."

She recognized the name, as all fire nation children would. It was part of their fundamental education. They were tested on their knowledge of the oldest spirits the world has come in contact with.

She became frantic upon the realization. "Y-You expect me to believe you're Azreal? The angel of death!" She asked, her body shaking.

"I prefer the angel of mercy..." He began.

"A-Are you hear to kill me?" She interrupted. The supposed spirit's laughter echoed in her ear.

"Kill you?" He asked. "I wouldn't think of it!" He insisted. "Do you have any idea how important you are to me?" He asked, again earning the princess's confusion. "When mortals perish, the more powerful I become." He explained. "The spirit world like your's is a society focused on gaining power, and over the past hundred years I have become nothing short of a king in my world." Azreal said before a chuckle. "You were my greatest asset, and at times my greatest determine. You almost ended the war on your own." He added.

"Don't remind me." Azula replied. She hated being reminded of just how close she was to victory. She felt his hand fall on her shoulder, it was more calming than she thought.

"Don't fret." Azreal insisted. "You were nothing short of a tactical genius." He assured her. "And the amount of death you left in your wake has granted me another life time of power." He added.

"Is that why you're here?" Azula asked. "To thank me for the slaughter?" She asked bitterly.

Azreal rose to his feet again. "In part," he confessed. "But I'm here primarily to make you an offer."

"An offer?" Azula asked. Her curiosity now peaked.

"I'm in the unique position to help achieve the one goal that's been plaguing your mind since your defeat." Azreal replied.

"Oh? And I suppose you know what I want?" Azula asked tauntingly.

"The heart of Firelord Zuko." He replied.

Azula's eyes shot open. "That's absurd!" She protested. "I want my chance to be accepted back home, I-I want to rule by his side, I-I-I'm not after his heart!" She insisted.

"Azula...I know all that is said and done." Azreal replied. "You looked upon him differently after his return to the Fire Nation." Azula just stared at the spirit as he went on. "The way he carried himself, the way he fought, the way he saw the world, you slowly realized the boy who was banished so long ago became a man during his travels." Azreal paused. "You became attracted to this man..."

"Stop..." Azula whispered.

"The way his hair fell..." Azreal said.

"Stop..." Azual whispered.

"The cut of his body..." Azreal said.

"Stop..." Azual whispered.

"The tone of his skin..." Azreal said.

"Stop it..." Azual whispered.

"So many nights you wished your own hands were his instead..." Azreal said.

"Enough!" Azual exclaimed. "If you're just going to taunt me with my addiction leave me!"

"I'm trying to help you!" Azreal exclaimed. The angle of death's anger was more than enough to silence Azula's. Only in her silence did she realize she confessed her only secret, her uncontrollable attraction to her own brother.

"How can you help me?" Azual asked weakly.

Azreal smiled. "There are a number of ways." Azreal boasted. "Over the past century, many spirits granted me gifts in exchange for power." Azreal explained. "Reading the human mind, mind alteration, mind control, the list goes on as such." He explained.

"Are you trying to tell me you could make Zuko...love me?" Azula asked.

"Yes, but alteration is a messy business." Azreal confessed. "If you were any other human I would just alter his mind and be done with it, but the side effects have a history of being...problematic, and the last thing I want is for you to think I betrayed you." Azreal confessed. "You're far too important of an asset." He explained.

Azula seemed disappointed. "So what are you offering?" She asked.

"Give a man a fish, feed him for a day, teach him to fish, feed him for a lifetime." Azreal began, much to the confusion of the princess. "I can read his mind just as clearly as your's my dear." Azreal explained. "I have already peaked into his mind, and I know for a fact you have the power to seduce him." Azreal reveled to the now wide eyed girl.

"Seduce him?" Azula replied with a pair of red cheeks. "I-I know nothing of seduction!" Azula confessed.

"I'm well aware. "Azreal replied. "That's were I come in." He added. "To me, Zuko's mind is like an open book," He explained. "I could give you all the instructions you need to win over his mind, body, and very soul. It would be a long process, but It would be a true and organic love, and I would be watching every step of the way. No magic. No side effects."

Azula was again brought to silence by Azreal, this time as she contemplated his offer, and why she was so special as he insisted. In these, "deal with the devil," scenarios there was typically a catch or the, "devil," would be hiding something, but as far as Azula could see, Azreal has thrown all of his cards on the preverbal table.

"If I were to agree," Azula began. "What would you want in return?" She asked worriedly to her now grinning visitor.

"Death." He began. "Now that the war has ended my power has begun to diminish." He confessed. "It has only drained slowly, but it is still cause for alarm." Azreal explained. "I am not prepared to sacrifice my standing in the spirit world, I have worked too hard and for too long." He insisted.

"So you want me to restart the war?" Azula asked with a tint of excitement in her voice.

"The Firenation can't handle another full scale war with the other nations. It would have to be united in order for such a thing to occur." Azreal replied.

"United?" Azual asked.

"It shouldn't surprise you that your brother's goal above all else right now is peace." Azreal began. "Fortunately for me many nobles don't agree with his methods of achieving it."

"What has he done?" Azula asked worriedly.

"He signed a few treaties that will force the Firenation to pay reparations for what may be decades to come." Azreal explained. "Many nobles feel he is being too generous to the other nations, and crippling his own."

Azula groaned. "Why must I have fallen in love with dumb-dumb of all people?" She asked herself. She earned a laugh from Azreal in the process.

"A Civil War seems to be inevitable, but it is one your brother will win so long as you intervene." Azreal reveled.

"Oh?" Azula replied. "What would I be doing?" She asked.

"I have a list of nobles and military commanders that will unite against your brother." Azreal said. "If you eliminate them the war will remain on course, but favor will shift heavily towards your brother. Many will die, but the one you love will be safe, and all your's." Azreal finished.

Azula had trouble finding the words to properly form her reply. So many questions, and so much excitement ran through her mind. "This is...quite an offer." She began, slowly her thoughts became more organized. "I only have one question. How am I supposed to leave this place?" She asked.

"Oh your opportunity should produce itself any moment." Azreal said as the two began to hear mumblings and footsteps from down the hall. "Here it is now." Azreal said. His body again began to turn to black smoke. "I'll return later for my answer. Do what's right for all Azula." Upon his last words he faded away.

* * *

><p>"Right this way your highness." A nurse said as she lead the young monarch through the halls of the hospital. "Here's her cell." The nurse informed him. "She should be awake by now. Are you sure you wish to speak her alone?" The nurse asked.<p>

"I'm sure." Zuko replied. "Thank you for your assistance. I'll be sure to let your supervisor know of your helpfulness." He added.

"T-Thank you my lord." She replied. "If anything gets out of hand, I'll be right down the hall." The nurse added as she left the Firelord outside his sister's cell door.

Although many in his court advised against the Firelord from making the journey to the island so suddenly, he left the palace once he heard of Azula's most recent outburst. His advisors assured him that the doctors would take care of the fallen princess, but these events troubled the Firelord to too much of a degree. He had to understand first hand why Azula kept breaking, and why she wasn't letting others help her. She was always proud, but Zuko had seen her throw her pride aside for much less than this.

As he stood in front of her cell he was faced with the uncomfortable realization, that he had no idea what he was going to say to her. He was too frantic during his journey to even entertain any ideas. With a deep breath in his lounges he opened the door with the key the nurse gave him.

As the light slowly peered into the room, Zuko's anxiety grew. He was ready to face his sister, but he had no clue if Azula was ready to face him. His eyes met her's right before he lit the candle in the room. He still wasn't accustomed to seeing his sister so disheveled. Azula always prided herself on her appearance, and Zuko knew how much perfection always meant to her. Zuko would never forget the sight of his sister on the day of Sozin's Comet. Her hair was was dirty and a preverbal rat's nest, her skin was drenched in sweat and oil to the likes of which Zuko had never seen, and her eyes that day still haunted him. They were eyes Zuko could only describe as being undead. There was so much energy behind them, but it was as she was already dead. Zuko silently thanked the gods her eyes now were more lively, if not still a little drained of color. As he looked to her again, he was partially taken aback by her smile.

"To what do I owe the honor? Firelord Zuzu?" Azula asked as her brother closed the door leading into the hallway.

Zuko kept his face straight as he knelled in front of the bars separating him and his sister. "Isn't it obvious?" He asked.

Azula kept her smile. "Enlighten me," she replied.

Zuko took a deep breath, to allow a few precious seconds and form his words properly. "Why won't you let these people help you?" Zuko asked. He saw his sister's right eye begin to twitch. He braced himself.

Azula let out a small laugh that would would peer like daggers into the hearts of lesser men. "Help me?" Azula asked. "We both know you expect me to die here." She added.

"That's not true." Zuko replied with haste.

"Is it not?" Azula asked as she crawled towards the bars. Her brother stayed firm. "You don't have to lie to me Zuko. No matter how ashamed of me you are I'm still your sister." She said.

"What?" Zuko replied. "I've never been ashamed of you." He added. No matter if Azula recognized it or not, Zuko's shock and reply were both genuine.

"Don't. Lie." Azula hissed, her face now touching the bars.

"I'm not!" Zuko exclaimed. "If anything I've been sorry for you." He added.

"Sorry for me?" Azula said with a laugh trolling her words. "I was always your superior. Whether in combat, strategy, or honor, you could never compare to me. You were always weak!" She barked. She expected to see more of her brother's anger bubbling to the surface, but to her disappointment he calmed himself.

"You're right." Zuko replied, much to the confusion of his sister. "You're a prodigy Azula. I could never hope to surpass your skill, only to match it." Zuko confessed. "To this day I know I haven't." He added.

"It sounds like you're sorry for yourself." Azula replied.

"Maybe I am." Zuko replied. "Maybe I'm sorry I never had your discipline, or your determination." He added. "There are a lot of things of I'm sorry for but I'm not going to let my mistakes cripple me. I'm going to fix them." He promised.

"Is that a challenge Zuzu?" Azula replied.

"That...might have come out wrong." Zuko said.

"Oh? Pity...Then what mistake were you referencing then?" Azula asked, her curiosity aroused.

"Not being there when you needed me." Zuko replied.

"I beg your pardon?" Azula asked with an arched brow.

"Look at yourself." Zuko replied. "Look at what your quest for power has done to you." He said. "It's turned you into a shell of the girl you used to be." Zuko paused. Judging by the look on his sister's face he knew he had to treed lightly. "You used to smile, we both did. We used to laugh, play, I mean sure we were competitive, but we were always there for each other."

"We were children Zuko." Azula replied, visibly annoyed.

"Yes, we were." Zuko agreed. "We were too young to let our father's quest for power consume us along with him."

"It wasn't father's quest..." Azula began.

"Don't lie to yourself!" Zuko interrupted. "When he set his sights on the throne, we each set our sights on being the next in line." Zuko argued. "We weren't siblings anymore. We were enemies. Every breathing moment became competition. You nearly jumped for joy when you thought father would kill me." Zuko was relieved when his sister failed to find words despite her best attempts. "That was my mistake. I let us become enemies." Zuko confessed. Azula's eyes widened when she noticed a tear drop fall onto her brother's almost white knuckles. "Ever since our Agni Kai, when I saw you screaming in agony, I realized I failed you." Zuko confessed. "You're here because I couldn't help you then. I'm going to do everything I can to help you now." He watch Azula as she stared at him for what seemed like an eternity.

"You...really do care." Azula almost whispered. "After all the things I've done, after all your friends I've hurt, why do you still care?"

"It's like you said," he replied. "No matter what you're still my sister."

Azula's gazed turned to the ground. As the seconds past the Firelord noticed the tears hitting the ground beneath his sister. Her tears were slow at first, but they suddenly became more rapid. Zuko rose to his feet.

"Back away from the bars." He instructed. Upon seeing her brother motioning towards the bars with the key to unlock them, Azula complied. Zuko swung the bars open slowly to assure he wouldn't harm his sister. Once he had a clear path towards his sister, he made his way towards her. She rose to her feet.

"What are you..." Before she could finish the question, Azula was caught by her brother in a tight embrace. She couldn't return it because of her restraints, so she snuggled into his chest. Zuko didn't mind.

Azula couldn't remember the last time she was embraced by anyone, especially her brother, even though she lived in a land of fire, she missed the warm of the moments like this. In a gesture that surprised her, her brother began stroking her long black hair. She was calmed when her brother whispered into her ear.

"Everything's going to be ok." He said.

Azula didn't hold back her tears. The mixture of emotions poured themselves onto her brother's robes. She knew he wouldn't mind, and he didn't. He waited until her cries ceased before he said anything more.

He placed his hands on her shoulders and locked eyes with her. "What can I do to help you?"

Azula clearly wasn't prepared for the question. "As much as I hate to admit to it, the medication here has helped." Azula confessed. "My nightmares have become far less intense." She added. "I just don't think..."

"Tell me." Zuko urged her.

"I don't think this place can do anymore for me." Azula confessed. "I'm tired of these peasants ogling at me like I'm some common filth." She added. Zuko couldn't help but snicker.

"It's the price you pay for being beautiful." Zuko joked. He felt a little bad, but he found some gratification in making his sister blush, after all that has happened between them.

"Yes, well...thank you..." Azula replied. Zuko pondered for a moment.

"Maybe your room back at the palace would be a better place for you?" Zuko asked.

Azula's eyes widened. "You think I'm ready for that?" Azula asked.

"It shouldn't be too hard." Zuko replied. "We bring you home, grab a nurse or two, we'll take care of you there." Zuko said cheerfully, making the whole process sound unrealistically simple.

"I...don't know what to say...thank you Zuzu." Azula smiled while her brother playfully groaned.

"If it makes you feel better I'll let you call me that too." Zuko replied.

"How cute to think you have any choice in the matter dumb-dumb." Azula retorted.

As the Firelord escorted his sister out of the cell, behind the shadows of the night sky, they were being watched. Azreal laughed as he realized his plan would be all but too soon put into action.

* * *

><p><span>Author's note<span>: I just couldn't stop myself from writing this one. What did you all think? Please leave plenty of feedback!

If you aren't a first time reader you might know most of my stories up until now I've left hanging, but I really do intend to get back to those I promise! (I just have to re-watch a lot of Yu-Gi-Oh in order to do that.) I hope you all enjoyed something…a little different!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender.

Death Wears a Silver Mask:

Chapter 2:

Though the hospital staff was shocked by his decision, they followed the orders of Firelord Zuko without question. After consulting the head of the hospital, the Firelord handpicked two nursers to be his sister's personal medical advisors. Although they were both intimidated by the position, being able to call the royal palace their home, if only for a time, was enough of an incentive to take the generous offer. After finishing the necessary paperwork, the Firelord, his royal escort, Princess Azual, and her newly appointed advisors made their way to the Firelord's personal ship. Azula arched an eyebrow as the party approached the familiar looking vessel.

"Isn't this the same ship you commanded during your banishment?" Azula asked. "I heard it was destroyed" She added. The Firelord chuckled.

"I had it rebuilt. It's a good reminder." He replied.

Azula shrugged. "Fair enough." She didn't need any more of an explanation

As the small entourage boarded, they were greeted by one of Zuko's most trusted officers. "Welcome back aboard my lord." He said to the Firelord. "I don't believe we've ever met your highness," he said to Azula. "I'm Lieutenant Jee, I serve as Captain of this vessel."

"A pleasure." She replied.

"My lord," Jee addressed Zuko. "We've been able to gather the tides shouldn't present too much of a dilemma if we delay departure for an hour or two." He said.

"Whatever gets us back in one piece Lieutenant." Zuko replied. He motioned towards the two newly hired nurses. "These are Ame and Kiko, my sister's new medical advisors." He said. "Please show them best lodgings we can offer."

"Yes, my lord." Jee replied. "Right this way ladies." He instructed the nurses.

"I'll show you to your room." Zuko informed his sister. She agreed without question.

* * *

><p>Walking with Zuko proved to be an interesting challenge for Azula. She found her self incredibly short of words. She could tell how much he changed, yet how much he stayed the same. She wanted to talk with him about something, anything, but at the same time she had to resist the strong urge to stare at him blindly. Because of having to constantly advert her eyes, Azula noticed how dark and gloomy the corridors of Zuko's ship were.<p>

"I can understand wanting to hold on to the ship Zuko, but you're Firelord now!" Azula exclaimed. "I pray you can afford to throw a little color on these walls."

"If my financial advisor learned I spent any money on personal effects he would have my head on a pike." Zuko replied. Azula forgot how irritating it could be when her brother would say something, and she would be unable to classify it as a joke or not. Then again, Zuko claimed she had the same problem, so Azula never let it bother her too much.

She decided to assume it was a joke. "Have you been a big spender Zuzu?" Azula asked.

"The only thing I've bought since I've been in power has been the repairs." Zuko replied.

Azula couldn't tell if her assumption was correct. "Oh? Is the kingdom facing some financial woes?" Azula asked even though she already had a vague understanding of the answer.

"Something to that effect." Zuko confessed, shame evident across his face. He was a tad surprised by the sudden feeling of his sister's hand on his shoulder. He stopped in his place. The contact was strange to Zuko. It was a tender touch, but at the same time her hand was stiff.

"Hey," Azula began. "Don't forget I'll be in the palace now." She said. "I can always help you." She added.

A small smile graced Zuko's lips. He didn't want to confess just how much his heart was warmed. He knew how hard it was for Azula to offer help. It was something she had little experience with, and Zuko still wasn't sure if it was against her nature or not. "It wouldn't be the first time we made a good team." Zuko replied as they kept walking.

"You know..." Azual began. "If you didn't have your change of heart the two of us probably could have won the war on our own." Azula earned a quizzical look from her brother. "It's just a thought!" She added quickly. To her relief, Zuko was amused.

"If there's another war anytime soon I'll look forward to crushing our opposition together." He replied. Azula appreciated the gesture. After only a few more steps Zuko stopped them in front of a door. "This will be your room." Zuko said as he opened the large metal passage. The size of the room was more than Azula expected, but again because the ship was only recently rebuilt, the room didn't feature much in terms of decoration. "I hope this will suffice. It was uncle's room during our travels." Zuko added.

"I thought I smelled Jasmine." Azula replied.

"I thought it was Ginseng." Zuko confessed. "Anyway make yourself comfortable. I'm going to have a quick word with the captain. I brought some clothes from the palace should you decide to change." With those words he headed towards the door.

"Zuko," Azual said before he had the chance to leave. He turned back to face his sister. "Thank you." Azula said.

"I'm glad to have you back," Zuko replied with a smile before leaving the room.

Azula couldn't help but to feel a little disappointed when her brother left the room, but after all he was just going to see the captain. She couldn't quantify how happy the past few hours of his company made her. Knowing Zuko didn't harbor any grudges was the best news she received since the end of the war. Also discovering Zuko made a very handsome Firelord was a nice thing to confirm. Azula suspected he would, but again she underestimated him. In his absence, she decided to exam the clothes of her's her brother brought along with him. Since Zuko brought her some clothes, she gathered it must have been his intention all along to bring her home. It warmed her heart to say the least. The moment her fingers felt the material she knew she would never take royal silk for granted again, and she knew she wanted to immediately rid herself of her plain robes and wear the new ones in her hands.

"I would wait until I'm gone my gone dear."

Azula's eyes widened when the voice danced in her ear. Her head whipped around to find the angel of death standing behind her. It was ironic to her this image was slowly becoming normal, after her battle with sanity.

"When did you get in here?" Azual asked.

"Oh only a moment ago." Azreal replied playfully. "So you are free." He added.

"It appears I am." Azula replied.

"My offer still stands." Azreal said. "Have you thought on it?"

"Can't you read my mind?" Azula replied. She was proud that in the face of insanity she was able to maintain her wit.

"Yes, but doing so would take time and energy, two things I'm not looking to waste." Azreal confessed.

"Very well." Azula began. "I have thought on your offer." Azula reveled. She paused. "How am I to be sure the information you'll give me is worth so many lives?" She asked.

"Don't let guilt cloud your judgment." Azreal instructed. "These people are destined to die, with or without your hand in the matter."

"Well...what if I can win Zuko on my own?" Azula replied.

"But what if you fail?" Azreal countered. "If you fail can the two of you really just put the whole thing behind you?" He asked. "Plus you heard what he said. He wants his sister back, and his words are true I assure you." He added. "The distance between sister and lover is a long one, but I can help you navigate it."

"What if I..." Azula paused and let a sigh escape her lips, "don't chase him?"

Azreal wasn't convinced this was an option. "Could you really let other woman have him?"

Azula felt an anvil crush her heart into tiny bits. This wasn't the first time this particular thought crossed her mind, but while she was incarcerated, she never had to confront it. Now that she was in a position to obtain her goal, the question had to be asked. "Has he...been with another woman?" She asked the spirit.

"You've seen his relationship with Mai first hand, so I'm to assume you're asking me if his boyhood has been lost." Azreal replied.

"Just answer the question!" Azula commanded.

"Your brother is no virgin." Azreal confessed. Azula stumbled backwards and took a seat on the bed. Azreal didn't need his mind reading gift to see the defeat resonating from the girls being. He closed the gap between them. "Oh don't give up so easily!" Azreal begged, now standing in front of the girl. "You can still win him! If you couldn't I would have nothing to offer you."

Azula stared at the ground floor. The image of Zuko touching Mai, moaning her name, and begging for more proved too much for her. Now more than ever she realized she would only find true unbridled happiness if she was the woman Zuko held as his own. "I want him..."

Azreal assumed he didn't hear her correctly. "Pardon?" Even Azreal, the very angel of death was impressed with Azula's new found anger he would soon witness.

"I won't let another woman take him from me." Azula stated with the disdain in her voice so many mortal men feared. "No woman will appreciate him a quarter as much as I already do, he's mine!" She rose to her feet, and a wicked smile formed on her face. "Give me the names Azreal. I'll become your champion, as long as you hold up your end of the deal."

Azreal couldn't help but control his impending laughter. "Are you trying to intimidate me Azula? You said it yourself I'm death personified."

Azula remained unfazed. She grinned. "Yes, but you need me." Azreal's smile began to fade. "Whatever your reasons may be, you need me to do your bidding." Azula began. "You could have chose anyone else in the mortal world but you sought me out." Azula paused. "Come to think of it I'm flattered."

The smile didn't return to Azreal's face. Azula's would be the next to disappear. Her knees buckled before she tumbled to the ground. For a brief moment, she felt ever pore of her body scream in agony. The pain was so sudden, and so intense. In a mere second she heard what felt like a thousand voices riffle through her mind. Her blood began to boil, her body began to shake, but as quickly as it began, it all ended. Azula breaths became ragged, but that was the only lasting effect. As she slowly rose to her feet she saw the glare in Azreal's eyes.

"There are several other conflicts I could expedite, but I saw a queen-to-be broken by her own determination and I pitied you!" Azreal spat. "Should you ever question my good will again, your punishment will be much more sever."

Azula's breaths were still ragged from the experience she just survived. "What...what the hell was that?" She asked.

"The ghosts of your past." Azreal replied. "The people you've killed, and the deaths you caused indirectly." He explained. The shock in the princess's eyes helped Azreal's smile return. In a motion that surprised the spirit, Azula dropped to one knee.

"Forgive me," Azula begged. "It wasn't my place to question your power. Please let me fight for you!" She was relieved to see Azreal's smile fully return, but still she held her breath.

"Zuko is one lucky man." Azreal replied. "I suspect he'll be returning soon." He added. "Catch your breath. I'll appear again soon enough to give you instruction." His familiar transformation into black smoke had already begun. "I would put on the robe, he likes the way it fits you. Take care." He whispered before fading away.

Azula rose to her feet, only to collapse on her bed. Slowly her breaths became even again. The scope of her impact on the world was never something she recognized. She hadn't realized just how many people perished because of her. She heard so many voices, so many souls, and then nothing. Azula took a moment to reflect on Azreal's words. If killing these men would help bring her closer to her brother, and help her brother win the impending war, she convinced herself there was no reason not to do away with these men. Convincing herself wasn't too hard of a task. Among everything else, angering Azreal more so was not something Azula was keen on doing.

* * *

><p>If Zuko had been watched, on lookers would have noticed an ample amount of joy in his step as he headed back through the corridors of his ship. Breaking through to his sister was one of the few positive events the Firelord experienced since her detainment. Over the past few months Zuko learned much more about the art of rebuilding a nation, rather than running one. As Zuko earned the admiration and devotion of the common people, the Fire Nation nobility fought him on every decision, not the least of which being reparations to the other nations. Although he never took action against those who opposed his promises to the other nations, Zuko imprisoned several nobles for not obeying select new laws, and in response several royal families began to campaign against him. He didn't let himself think of his kingdom's struggles as he approached his sister's room. When he found himself in front of his sister's door, he was a bit surprised to find it open. He let out a small laugh when he saw his sister lying on the bed, still fully clothed.<p>

"Comfortable?" He asked.

"Royal silk..." Azula replied faintly.

"Should I let you rest?" Zuko asked. Azula patted the empty space on the bed next to her. Zuko smiled and took the invitation. He sat next to his sister, while she continued to lay.

"So Zuzu," Azula began. "How's the job?" She asked. She noticed the slight diminish in her brother's grin.

"You mean being Firelord?" Zuko asked, his sister nodded. "It's a job." He replied with a shrug.

"Oh?" Azula replied. "Isn't it what you always wanted?" She asked.

"Want's a strong word." Zuko replied. "It's what I knew I'd have to do, I don't know if I've ever wanted." He added. "Mind if we change the subject?" He asked.

Azula rose from her comfortable position. "Mind no," she began, "but if something's bothering you, you shouldn't hesitate to talk to me."

Zuko tapped his finger's anxiously. Talking to Azula about his problems was still a new concept to him. Only during his brief stay in the palace after the fall of Ba Sing Se had he ever opened up to her, and although she may have been battling the emotions that would later consume her at that time, she did seem genuine. Zuko had no reason to believe she wasn't being genuine now.

"It's complicated," he began "If you ask the commoners they'd call me a saint, but if you ask the nobility they'd call me an insult to the name of Firelord."

"That's...good...bad?" Azula asked, her uncertainty prevalent to say the least.

"I'm not sure myself." Zuko replied.

"How did that happen?" Azula asked.

Zuko sighed. "There were too many people suffering after the war on both sides." He explained. "Too many families were destroyed because of father. I had to do something."

Azula found her confused and perhaps a little alarmed. "What did you do?" She asked, even though she already possessed some information.

"Two things anybody could tell you off hand," Zuko began. "I agreed to pay reparations for our part in the war, and I rewrote the tax laws." Zuko replied.

"Tax laws?" Azula replied. She knew less than she thought.

"The nobles were getting away with paying next to nothing towards the treasury while the hard working men and women of this country were lucky if the had enough to scrape by." Zuko paused. "I couldn't let that happen." Azula arched an eyebrow and it didn't escape her brother's attention. "So you don't agree with my decision?" He asked with a bitter flavor to his words.

Azula, the master of concealing her emotions, hid how nervous she was to answer the question. She'd rather anger Azreal again than her brother. "I just...don't see how taxing those who've made a successful life for themselves is fair." She chose to be honest.

Zuko shook his head. "You still have some of father in you." Before Azula could reply, Zuko spoke again. "Name me one noble family who hasn't been siting on a pile of gold for generations and has done nothing to make it grow." He asked.

"I..." Although Azula earnestly tried to remember a name, any name, none came to her.

"If you can name me one family who rose to power from nothing in our life time, I'll revert my decision tomorrow." Zuko promised.

"There...are none." Azula replied. She sat there stunned, and was too distracted to conceal it. Although the answer to the question was shocking enough, what stunned her was the fact she had been outwitted by her brother.

"I've made it clear I will not allow lazy, disinterested nobles run my government." Zuko said proudly.

Azula struggled to find a response. "What of their influence? Don't some of them have the power to build armies?" She asked.

Zuko sighed again, reminding his sister of his old demeanor. "I pray it won't come to that." Zuko replied. "These battles belong in the court with ink and paper, not fire and blades on an open field."

Seeing her brother so distressed, had an adverse effect on Azula. She didn't let it show, but she was almost ecstatic. She came to understand just who she was meant to kill, and she began to understand the various layers of the deal she made. Doing her part to end her brother's hardship would undoubtably open the gate to his heart. _Azreal...If you can hear me...know that I will never question again. _She thought.

"I said it in the hall, and I'll say it again." Azula placed a hand over her brother's. "I can help you." This touch felt more natural to the Firelord. He realized his sister was trying her best to be sincere.

Zuko took his other arm, wrapped it around his sister, and pulled her in close. "I'll take all the help I can get." He said. He decided to hold her for a moment or two longer. The moments were tender as they past. The feeling was familiar, yet almost forgotten to him. There weren't many times in his life he could truly escape his problems, yet as he embraced Azula the stress seemed to melt away. He could feel just how much Azula also appreciated the embrace. When she cuddled into the crook of his neck, he rubbed her back. "You don't know how glad I am to have you back," Zuko began. "I thought I'd lost you." He added.

"Zuko..." Azula replied tiredly, not even bothering to lift her head from her current position. "Don't ruin the moment."

Zuko let out a very subtle laugh. "Sorry," he replied.

* * *

><p><span>Author's note<span>: Well this story has been a treat to write! Thank you to all the reviewers and followers for keeping me motivated!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender.

Death Wears a Silver Mask:

Chapter 3:

Zuko was surprised he and his guard were able to keep quite enough to not wake the sleeping princess. A triumphant smile graced his lips as he ever so gently closed the door to her room in the palace. He couldn't explain what it was, but there was a certain joy to knowing his sister would wake up in her own bed rather than the palace port. Zuko hoped his sister's gentle morning rise would be her first step to discovering the peace that her brother worked so hard to achieve. A few steps away from the princess's room, the young Firelord was approached by a palace guard.

"My lord," the guard began. "General Iroh has requested your presence."

"Uncle?" Zuko asked the guard. "The sun hasn't even risen." He noted.

"General Iroh became increasingly worried during your excursion, and requested he be awakened once you returned." The guard explained.

Zuko let a small grin form on his face. "I see." He replied. "Thank you." He added.

* * *

><p>When Azula opened her eyes she didn't see the dark walls of her brother's ship, but complete and total darkness. She instinctively looked towards her hands, and they were as visible as the midday's sun, along with the rest of her body. Baffled if not a little bit frightened, she span trying to find some other occupant of the vast emptiness. In the distance she saw something she assumed to be a flicker of fire. Seeing no other choice in the matter, she walked towards the light, every one of her footsteps echoing louder than the last. To combat the noise, she let her mind wonder freely. As the moments past something became increasingly familiar about her scenario. She began to remember the stories of people saying they saw a bright light amongst a great emptiness before their souls freed themselves from their bodies. While thinking of death would have scared any other person in her position, it reminded Azula what, or more particularly, who would be waiting for her on the other side of the fire. As she expected, death himself was indeed waiting for her in between two torches, and behind a stone alter.<p>

"Am I dead?" Azula joked as she approached the shadow clad spirit.

She earned a laugh from the specter. "Not yet my dear." He replied. "It's time to make this deal official." He began. He then looked towards the alter, and his soon-to-be champion followed suit. Azula recognized the symbol in the center of the alter as the same one Azreal bore on his robes. Sitting on the symbol on top of the alter were a a piece of cloth, parchment, two diamonds, one clear, one black, and a silver rock of some kind. Towards the edge of the alter she noticed a large knife with a design on the hilt that Azual couldn't describe, but gave the knife a ceremonial appearance. "Once the ritual is complete, these mere scraps will become your arsenal." Azreal explained. "From the cloth your robes will be born," he began. "Darker than the night they will become. May the shadows give you strength. Next is the parchment. From this your scroll will born." Azreal explained. "For every target, a description, and an etching will appear. Eliminate them when I command and we shall both benefit." He concluded before moving to the next pair of items. "Diamond is the hardest substance in your world." Azreal explained. "From these your weapon, a weapon like no other will be created." Azreal paused before he addressed the very last item sitting on his symbol. "And finally, silver." He said. "This will create your mask." He explained. "With it you will become my true champion. It shall grant you powers far beyond your comprehension. You will become all that is man, yet like no man before you, therefore you will be a god in your realm." The spirit promised. "Do you understand all you have learned before me?"

"Yes, Azreal." Azula replied.

"You were always a quick learner." Azreal smirked. "Take the knife," he instructed. Azula did not hesitate. "All that's required from you my dear is your blood, but before you give it you must repeat the following." Azula listened intently. "For all the dammed, from heaven to hell, glory to the keeper, Azreal."

Azula held her left hand over the center of the alter, and placed the blade in her palm. "For all the dammed, from heaven to hell, glory to the keeper, Azreal!" She screamed. The angel of death watched with glee as her blood hit the center of the alter.

* * *

><p>"I'm happy you decided to give her a second chance," Iroh began. "But do you really think it is wise to bring her here so soon?" He asked.<p>

"The hospital wasn't helping her anymore." Zuko replied with a shrug.

"That didn't mean you had to bring her here my child. You could have sent her anywhere else." Iroh countered.

"Honestly," Zuko began. "I was afraid to bring her anywhere else." Zuko waited until his uncle finished another sip of his morning tea.

"Your intentions are well meaning Zuko, but I must ask that you work on your patience." His uncle said finally. "You could have waited until morning to fetch Azula. Canceling meetings and forgetting your responsibilities will not help your standing with the nobles." Iroh reminded his nephew.

"Above all else, my responsibility is to my family." Zuko replied. His uncle smiled.

"I can't stay mad at you." Iroh said. "You've come a long way." He added. "On a personal note, I am upset you left in the middle of the day during one of my visits."

"I'm sorry uncle. I would have taken you with me, but I had to leave somebody I could trust." Zuko replied with a smile of his own.

Whenever his uncle summoned him for tea, whether it be his uncle's tea shop in Ba Sing Se, or his room in the palace, Zuko usually found himself smiling by the end, even Iroh had lesson to teach him he had not wanted to hear. Having his uncle around the palace every once in a while was a joy for the Firelord. Given the palace was always stocked with plenty of Ginseng, Iroh always considered his visits a treat.

"I think I can find it my heart to forgive you." Iroh replied without a diminishing happiness. For a moment, he searched his mind for a new topic of conversation. "So, how is the other woman in your life?" He asked in between sips of his Ginseng.

Zuko was visibly taken aback by the sudden question. "It's...complicated." He replied.

"Well that's never good." Iroh noted. "Care to explain?"

"I...don't know if I have the words. There are a lot of factors." Zuko replied.

Iroh could see the truth in his nephew's words. "I see." He replied. "If you can find the words send word my way." He added. "In case you were wondering Jin still asks about you..." Iroh couldn't help but notice his nephew was taken aback by his statement. He hid the degree of his amusement.

"Well, I uh..." Zuko blushed. "Does she?"

"She's been asking ever since I hired her, but I never mentioned it because you were unavailable." Iroh confessed. "All I'm saying is don't count her out just because you're Firelord now." He added. "Think of how much the Earth Kingdom would support you if you married a commoner!"

"I think we're getting ahead of ourselves." Zuko insisted.

"Nonsense!" His uncle countered. "You're young, you shouldn't underestimate what joy true love will bring you!" A slight sting of guilt hit the Dragon of the West when saw the disappointment in the eyes of his nephew.

"Are you saying that's not what I have with Mai?" Zuko asked.

"Oh course not!" His uncle exclaimed. "I'm just worried for you my nephew." He confessed. "Where you and Mai are now is around the time in every relationship when each person involved realizes whether or not the love is true." Iroh explained. "Since this your first relationship, it has a very high likelihood of also being your first heartbreak." The Dragon placed a hand on the shoulder of the Firelord. "It's a hard thing to endure my child, but it is a wound you could recover from should it be inflicted on you. I want you to remember that." Though he may not admit it, his uncle's wisdom never ceased to amaze the Firelord.

* * *

><p>Azula opened her eyes again, and this time she saw no black at all. The room was fully illuminated by the morning sun, and to her surprise, it was the room she spent most of her life calling her own. Although this was certainly not an unwelcome surprise, Azula was disappointed she didn't wake up to find herself in Zuko's embrace. She wasn't sure how long it took for her to fall asleep in her brother's arms, but she estimated it only took a few seconds. Giving into her desires had never been so fulfilling. For however long it lasted Azual felt some semblance of the connection she craved. For those moments she belonged to no one other than Zuko, and he belonged to her. She didn't concern herself with the future or past, just with the moment at hand. In that moment she felt loved, for maybe the very first time. Unbeknownst to Zuko, he had bended the fire his sister's heart. Now that the fire had spread, she was ready and willing to do what she had to maintain it, and eventually spread it to both their hearts.<p>

As her eyes shifted across her room, she discovered it hadn't been changed since her incarceration, but it had possibly been cleaned. The oppressive heat attacking her skin however did feel new. Being the princess of a land of fire, Azula was usually more resistant to such temperature. As she wiped the sweat from her forehead, Azula quickly realized she was wearing the same think robes she left the hospital in. Though she was aggravated, she was thankful no one dared changed her in her vulnerable state. As she rose from her slumber to change out of the now sweat soaked robes, she heard the sound of several items falling to the floor.

Upon seeing the objects scattered across her floor, memories of her dream flooded her mind. Among the memories, also came a question; was it a dream? As if the items on the side of her bed weren't enough of an indication, Azula examined her left palm. The gash and dried blood proved the transaction between her and Azreal took place. Azula was now officially death's champion. At the moment however she was more focused on finding something to cover the small wound with. Azula had never been so much as scratched in most of the scuffles she was involved with, so the appeal of keeping bandages in her room died long ago. Luckily two handkerchiefs tied together provided the length of cloth she needed. Once the makeshift bandage was secure around her palm, she gathered her arsenal and placed the items on her bed.

Everything Azreal promised Azula was before her. She first examined her new robes. Azreal remained true in his words. The robes were darker than any other black cloth Azula had ever encountered in her short life. A venomous grin blessed her lips at the realization her enemies would never see her coming under the cover of nightfall. Based on the size, she assumed the robes would be a tight fit on her, but a fit never the less. Her only dissatisfaction was her targets would get a full look at her curves before they died. Next, she examined her new weapon, a dagger. Although her preferred weapon was always her fire and lightning, Azula didn't need to be told those wouldn't help her much when stealth was a relevant factor. The sheath and handle of her new weapon matched her new robes, as did the diamond they were made from. Upon unsheathing the blade, she discovered the clear diamond made the blade. Azula could only wonder how much her new weapon was worth. She didn't have the mathematical prowess to properly estimate it's exact price. All she could assume was that it would probably solve her brother's financial troubles. Curious, she tapped the dagger against her metal bed post. She was elated when she saw the damage a mere tap caused. If it were a full swing Azula believed the blade would have cut through the post entirely. She couldn't think of an amor that would stand up to her other worldly blade, and that included human bone. It took the most of Azula's will not to run her finger across her new blade. Next in her arsenal was her scroll. It was a dark brown in its hue, much like the material it was crafted from. To her frustration, when she first unraveled her guide she saw nothing on the parchment but the phrase, "The raven's eye shines upon thee," in the upper left hand corner, followed by an ellipsis. She had shaken the scroll, and commanded it showed her the information she sought, but all to no avail. Frustrated by another one of death's games, she tossed the scroll in a huff, intent on deciphering the riddle later. This left just one item on her bed unexamined.

When her eyes first glanced the mask, the wicked grin the princess had been supporting up to that point began to diminish, and a look of bewilderment took it's place. The mask wasn't dissimilar to Azreal's, yet it appeared it would cover more of her face. Where's Azreal's mask left the left side of his face almost completely exposed, Azula's would cover both sides of her face, but leave her mouth and the tip of her nose exposed. Despite an abundant feeling of apprehension she reached for the mask. Her hand flinched when confronted with the cold touch of the silver. Again, she was a princess of fire. Her body wasn't designed to combat the cold. Bitting her lip, the princess grabbed the mask, and thankfully it warmed up in her hands. As she stared into the empty eyes, she felt a strange sensation at the base of her spine. Anticipation and uncertainty began to rattle her very core. With a deep breath and sweaty hands, Azula placed the mask over her pair of closed eyes. Though she was fearful of what she may see, she eventually opened her eyes. To her relief, her vision didn't change...yet she was certain something had. The anxiety that wrapped her mind but a moment ago disappeared without a trace. Suddenly, she could feel the blood rushing through her veins as if a water bender was controlling it. Where these feelings came from she didn't know, but Azula welcomed the empowerment without question. She wasn't aware of the last time she felt such power, or if she ever had. Curious, she approached one of the mirrors on her wall.

It was a sad truth, but Azula was used to not believing what she saw in the mirror. So many times during her childhood she expected to see the confident fire bending prodigy her country insisted she was, but she would instead see a little girl frightened of failure. If the mirror taught her anything it was how to conceal her emotions. A silk she always prided herself on. Towards the end of the war, she expected to see the all powerful Firelord-to-be, but instead she saw a broken princess. She'll never forget the face she saw. She didn't believe it was her own until the Avatar's water bender girl chained her outside the palace. When Azula lost control of her actions, and fire began to fly from her mouth like a dragon she knew she was indeed the broken girl she met in the mirror.

This time she approached the mirror however was unlike any other time she had in the past. She approached the glass with a mixture of curiosity and optimism she never recalled feeling before. With every step her spirit remained un-wavered.

When her eyes finally made contact with the reflective surface, a familiar questioning spirit began to emerge._ Who is this girl before me? This can't be me?_ Instead of seeing her own eyes reflect back at her, Azula saw two pools of fire she hadn't seen since her youth. In her eyes she saw the confidence she lost so long ago. A grin graced her lips upon a realization, the realization her face would be seen as death personified in the physical world. Her trademark manic smile gradually returned. Slowly, she brought a hand to her mask. The cool touch only added to the indescribable sensation pulsating through her veins. As far as the princess could tell It combined elements of excitement, eagerness, and lust, but lust for what she couldn't tell.

As she watched her fingers dance across her face, something caught the corner of her eye. In the mirror she saw the reflection of her scroll, now resting at the foot of her bed. The scroll was undamaged but what she saw instead of the blank parchment it was but a moment ago, was now a document with several lines of black ink upon it. She turned to her bed to discover if the mirror was indeed telling the truth, and to her satisfaction it was indeed. When she retrieved her scroll she was able to learn the identity of her first mark.

He was an older man who looked the part of any average Fire Nation noble. What he lacked in the length of his maine he made up for in the fullness of his facial hair. Luckily a few features like his above averaged size nose were distinct enough to ensure Azual wouldn't confuse him for another of the nobility. The name of the target read, "Akio Himura." The princess recognized the surname.

The Himura family inherited the property rights to several mines across the nation discovered by their long dead patriarch before even the reign of Sozin. The were wealthy before the war, and after it was declared, none of the children had to work again. Their only responsibility was signing a new contract with the Firelord every few years.

According to the scroll, Akio, the current patriarch of the family, had been one of the most vocal proponents of Zuko's new tax laws. He has apparently gone so far as to call the current Firelord a petulant child unaware of how the economics of the nation were designed. Azula also learned that while Akio was not one of the nobles who currently seeking to conspire against her brother, he had shown interest in joining their cause, and due to his large disposable income and the inherent ability of being able to build an army of mercenaries, he was one of the biggest underlying threats to her brother's reign.

Azreal was generous enough to provide the location of the Himura home. Azula was glad the area where he lived was familiar to her. It would make the planning process that much easier for her. One of the last points Azreal gave her was the task should be completed within three days time. She let a relived sigh escape through her lips. For the girl who took Ba Sing Se from the inside, planning an assassination, especially one so close to home would not take three days. The extra hours would give her time to brush up on the current state of the nation, and the current state of Zuko's love life.


End file.
